


I Trust You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: These Little Words [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevators, Episode AU: s06e20 The Wolves of War, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liam Trusts Theo, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Season/Series 06B, Theo Trusts Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo shows up at the hospital to help Liam. They both get a little more than they were expecting. And Theo shows just how much he can care.ORHow Thiam came to be





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay. So this is my first Thiam fic, I'm used to writing Sterek. I'd been thinking about writing something for these two for a while wasn't sure how well it would go then the finale happened and I had to at least try.  
> Huge thanks to my friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading this through for me <3

Liam anxiously checks his phone, groaning in frustration when he sees he still doesn’t have service. Mason and Corey should be here by now. Which means something must have happened to prevent them from getting to him. He just hopes they’re hiding somewhere and haven’t been caught by the hunters.

He hears movement from behind him and barely has time to glance around before one of the people in the bed is sitting up and firing a gun at him. The bullet misses, hitting the door next to his shoulder. Liam shifts and lunges at the man as he jumps out of the bed aiming the gun at Liam again. The gun fires two more times, hitting the ceiling and Liam growls, throwing the man out the doors and into the hallway where he slumps against the wall unconscious.

Liam barely has a chance to regain his footing before Gabe and 2 other hunters come charging up. Gabe tells the men to leave Liam to him and then tells Liam to run. He wants nothing more than to charge at Gabe and knock that smug look off his face but he's outnumbered and knows he'd never be able to take them on his own. So he continues backing up, hoping he can make it to the elevator before they start firing. He's only a few feet away when the door slides open and he's being pulled inside by Theo right as the firing starts.

Liam looks at Theo shocked, “What are you doing here?”

“I'm starting to ask myself the same thing.” Theo says, looking towards the door where the gunfire is still ringing out.

“Maybe they'll run out of bullets,” Liam says, glancing at Theo. If they could just wait them out.

“By the time that happens their backup will already be here.”

“What about ours?”

“There is none,” Theo tells him, glaring at the door, “They planned this well. Everyone else has somewhere to be.”

“You mean we're alone?” Liam asks even though he knows the answer. “And they sent you here? And you actually came?”

“Scott wouldn’t forgive me if I let you die,” Theo replies, though they both know that's not the whole truth. “And maybe I wouldn't have been able to either.”

“So you came because you didn't want me to die?” Liam glances anxiously at the door, “I think you're going to be disappointed.”

“Look, I’m not dying for you,” Theo says as he steps closer to Liam, but the argument sounds weak even to his own ears. He doesn’t need to be a werewolf to hear the obvious lie.

“I’m not dying for you either,” Liam says, sounding more exasperated than anything. He holds Theo’s gaze for a moment before looking towards the elevator. When he looks back his eyes hold a look of determination. “But I will live for you. And I’ll fight with you.”

Theo watches Liam for a moment, deciding whether he should comment on Liam’s comment about living for him. Normally he would but right now isn’t the time. He glances down with a sigh before looking a back at Liam, a small smile playing on his lips, “Okay. Let’s fight.”

Liam studies his face for a moment before sighing, “Oh screw it. We could die anyway.”

Theo’s a little unnerved by the words and the look of determination on Liam’s face. Then the beta is closing the distance and pushing him against the wall of the elevator. He prepares for a punch to the face but instead Liam’s lips are on his in a heated kiss. Theo doesn’t let himself caught of guard for long, pulling the beta closer and giving just as good as he’s getting.

When they pull back for air, Liam resting his forehead against Theo’s, Theo smirks, “What was that?”

“We could die.”

“We could have died loads of times before but you never kissed me,” Theo points out, sighing when he hears noise outside the door. “We’re talking about this later.”

Liam offers him a small smile as he pulls back, “Didn’t expect for you to just drop it.”

They stand side by side, their fangs and claws out and eyes glowing yellow as the elevator doors open.

They're not surprised when Mason and Corey find them, but neither one of them had been expecting Mrs. McCall to show up with Nolan in tow. Theo doesn't quite trust the kid but right now they need all the help they can get. Then he gets shot and has to watch as Liam deals with Gabe on his own. He's about to risk running over and helping when he hears that Monroe bitches voice saying to kill them both.

He's had plenty of experience with fear but this is different. It's cold, crippling. He doesn't have a chance to run or even call out before the billets are flying. Liam is hit a couple times but manages to get out of the way. Gabe though isn't so lucky. Theo shouldn't feel any sympathy for the boy but he does. He'd been lured into a cause and now he's dying because of it, at the hands of one of his own.

Theo feels eyes on him as he walks closer to Gabe. He’s not sure what he’s doing, if it’ll even work but he at least has to try to. In this moment, Gabe isn’t anything more than a scared kid that’s in pain and dying. He’d been manipulated and used by Monroe and Theo understands what that’s like all too well. He has to at least try to help. He knows he can’t save him but he can at least try to make it hurt a little less.

So he crouches down next to the kid, gently pushing Gabe’s sleeve up and taking his arm in his own. He doesn’t think about anything else, only about how much he wants to ease the kids pain. When he sees the black lines going from Gabe’s arm and then up his own he’s surprised. _He did it_. He’s actually taking someone’s pain. He ignores the gasps and the soft murmurs from the others, keeping his focus on Gabe.

“Does it hurt anymore?” Theo asks, eyes locked on the kid in front of him.

Gabe’s silent for a moment before he shakes his head, “No.”

“Good.”

Theo watches as Gabe’s head slowly falls to the side, his eyes closing as he heart stops beating. He looks at the kid for a moment longer before gently dropping his arm and standing up. He knows the others are still staring, probably surprised he was actually able to do it. After all, it was Mason that told him he couldn’t take someone’s pain if he didn’t care. The thing is, he _did_ care. He’d just spent so many years keeping himself shut off, not allowing himself to feel anything. It was a new thing, allowing himself to be vulnerable, but he was trying.

Liam is the first face he seeks out when he turns back around. He finds himself almost glued to the spot at the look of awe he sees on Liam’s face. Then Liam is rushing towards him. Theo isn’t sure what to expect but it certainly wasn’t for Liam to throw himself into Theo’s arms and kiss him right there in front of everybody. Still, he’s not going to ignore the opportunity that he’s being presented with so he wraps his arms around Liam’s back, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

When Liam pulls back his eyes are watery but he’s smiling, “I’m proud of you.”

Theo ducks his head, “I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have done.”

“Hey,” Liam says, trying to catch Theo’s eyes, “Theo look at me,” he gives Theo a small smile when Theo finally meets his gaze, “that might be true but that’s why it’s so important. You didn’t have to do that. After everything Gabe has done you didn’t owe him anything but you still took his pain.”

“He was a scared kid,” Theo says, relieved when he looks around and sees the others have left them alone. “He’d been manipulated by Monroe and probably by the Anuk-Ite. I know what it’s like to have people manipulate you and use you to their will.”

“You saw yourself in him.”

Theo nods, “Yeah I guess I did. But even if I didn’t I still would have done it.”

“Why?” Liam asks.

“Because I want to be better. I want… I don’t want to be that guy anymore. That guy that everyone hates and no one trusts.”

“I trust you,” Liam tells him. He makes it sound so simple, so _easy_. At the moment those 3 words mean more than any other 3 words he could utter. Because they’re not there yet. But they are _here_ , together. And Liam trusts him. Despite everything Theo has done and all the reasons he has to hate him, he trusts Theo. “The others will come around too, once they see what I do. How much you’ve already changed. How much you _want_ to.”

“I already see it,” Melissa says, walking up next to them, offering them both gentle smiles. “The old Theo wouldn’t have bothered trying to take that kid’s pain. He wouldn't have been able to.”

“And if Liam trusts you then so do I,” Mason says, clapping a hand down on his best friend's shoulder. “This,” he gestures at Theo and Liam who are still mostly wrapped around each other, “wouldn’t be happening if he didn’t trust you.”

Liam grins at Theo, “See I told you.”

“That's two people,” Theo says, but he can't mask how happy he is just to have Mason and Melissa’s approval.

“You don't need to worry about Scott,” Melissa tells him, “he trusted you enough to send you here. That counts for something.”

Theo nods, glancing over his shoulder to see where Liam’s gaze has fallen. When he looks back Liam's eyes are back on him, “We should tell his parents.”

“I'll take care of that,” Melissa says, “We'll need to gage how much they know. You two just move him somewhere more private. They shouldn't see him like this.”

Liam nods and follows Theo over to where Gabe is lying. Theo bends down and easily picks the kid up into his arms, following Liam down the hallway and into one of the rooms. Once they're done Theo pulls Liam into a different room, pushing him down on the bed before rummaging around in some of the drawers.

Liam watches him with curious eyes, “what are you doing?”

“You were shot,” Theo says, walking back over to Liam and motioning for him to take his shirt off. He rolls his eyes when Liam smirks at him before pulling the shirt off in one fluid movement. “As much as I wish this was for something much more enjoyable we need to get the bullets out so you can heal.”

Liam nods, keeping still while Theo works on getting the the bullets out. He's surprised when he doesn't feel pain until he looks down and sees the black veins on Theo’s arms. “Stop it,” Liam growls, batting at Theo’s hand, “you were shot too. I don't need you to take my pain.”

“But…”

“I'm fine,” Liam says, voice soft but firm. “It barely hurt before. I can handle it. You need to take of yourself.”

Theo shakes his head, a small smile on his face, “Funny, everyone always told me I think _too much_ about myself, and here you are telling me I should think _more_ about myself.”

“Things change,” Liam smiles, standing up and pushing Theo towards the bed until he gets the hint and takes Liam's spot. “People change too.”

“You really believe that?” Theo asks, voice soft and vulnerable in a way he rarely allows it to be. Usually it would make him on edge, but with Liam it feels safe, comfortable even.

“I do,” Liam says, squeezing Theo's hand, “you're proof of that. And what was it Mason said? This,” he gestures between himself and Theo, a small grin on his face, “wouldn't be happening if I didn't trust you. Now I need you to trust me.”

“I do,” Theo says, not at all surprised by how easy the response comes, “I trust you.”

Liam's smile softens as he leans in to give Theo a quick kiss just because he can. “Good. Now shut up and relax so I can get this bullet out.”

Theo rolls his eyes but does as he's told. The only time he complains is when Liam catches him flinching and starts to take his pain. Liam just shrugs, throwing the bullet out and offering Theo his hand. They needed to find the others and see what's happening with the Anuk-Ite. They might not know what they're walking into or what they might find, but they know one thing: they would face whatever it is together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
